jojoscardgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Patch Notes
Official patch notes of the game. These are all officially posted on the game's forums. v0.2 (May 3rd, 2019) Balance Changes *Changed German Technology from 10 attack to 8 and its invoke has been removed *Clash now has Elusive *Achtung Baby now lets you pick who to give Hidden to *The Sword of Luck and Pluck now costs 4 but has a new invoke: Give a friendly Hamon Unit +2 attack *Egyptian Gods has been changed to a 4 cost. *Killer Queen has been changed to 6 attack. *All Harvest except Collector Mode have been changed to 1 mana. *Removed Snipe and Combatant from all Weapons as those don't seem to work. *Tower of Grey has been given Elusive and -1 attack to distinguish it from Wheel of Fortune. *Weapon cards: Emperor, Chariot's Rapier, and Blade Hat can currently not be added to decks while their abilities are fixed. Fixes *Set has been fixed. *Giorno's Champion ability has been fixed *Coins can no longer be added to your deck. v0.3 (May 4th, 2019) Balance Changes *Cream has been reworked. *Doobie has been given Overload 1. *Head of Dio has been given 3 HP. *Justice has been changed to cost 2. *Vampire Horses given Overload 1. *Silver Chariot has been changed to have 1 defense. *Lisa Lisa's Invoke has been changed to draw 2 cards instead of 1. *Magician's Red's power has been changed to cost 2. *Harvest (Attack Mode) changed back to 2 cost. (Ill make it playable eventually) *Purple Haze's ability has been changed to 3 cost. *You may now only use 1 copy of each mythic rare in a deck. *Silver Chariot (Dual Wield) has been changed to 3 defense and 7 hp *King Crimson has been given Snipe and had its health increased from 4 to 5 *King Crimson has also had its attack changed from 10 to 8 *Vanilla Ice has been changed to a 5/6 *Kars (Unveiled) has been given Overload 2. *Wamuu has been changed from 5 health to 4. *Set's cost has been changed to 3. *Pearl Jam has been changed to cost 1. *Time Erasure has been changed to 1 cost. *Preparations has been changed to cost 1. *Healed Walls has been changed to cost 3. *Blood Sucking changed to cost 3. *Red String of Destiny now gives all units sent to board Knockback 1. *Clacker Volley has been changed to a 3 cost with 1 durability. Things not yet implemented but will go live with this patch *Ora Barrage rework. v0.4 - Late Night Edition (May 6th, 2019) Champions *Dio Brando changed to "Deal 1 damage to a friendly unit, then heal your Champion 2". *Kira Yoshikage changed to a 2 cost: 100 Yen Coin now has Elusive *Joseph Joestar lost Snipe (Too OP, will include more cards that focus around knowing what you're drawing in the next set) Units *Heirophant Green (Possesion) now deals 1 damage to all enemy units. *Esidisi (Severed Brain) now has countdown 4. *Justice is now a 0/1. *Aqua Necklace and Geb have been changed to 3/2. *Grateful Dead has been changed to 4 cost 1/6 *Silver Chariot (Dancing Mirage) changed to a 3/7 *Hanged Man given 2 health. Effects *Emerald Splash changed to 1 cost *Dark Revival changed to 5 cost v0.9 - Mini Patch (July 11th, 2019) - Added a 50 second turn timer to prevent AFKing to win matches. - Dio's Mansion changed to a 3 cost to prevent playing it turn one. - Limited edition Giorno Giovanna card now for purchase in the market under "Exclusive Champion". This card leaves the store on July 19th so get him soon!